


Naptime

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, i wrote this instead of sleeping and im very tired, jihoon and guanlin bickering and being cute, jihoon is grumpy and guanlin is playful, panwink soft cuddles :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: (Based off of the Panwink Cuddle Scene in Wanna One Go Season 2)Jihoon is a simple guy. A simple guy who really can’t refuse Guanlin like all simple people.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> THE PANWINK CUDDLE SCENE IN WANNA ONE GO SEASON 2 ACTUALLY MADE ME SCREAM !!! and then i was like ‘u kno what sounds like a good idea… ? being a piece of shit and writing this instead of my ongoing pw fic’ so tada !  
> just be warned, I wrote this in literally one sitting from like 3AM-6AM. this is unbeta-d, proofread only twice, with my brain screaming at me the entire time to go tf to sleep.  
> I mostly tried to stick to what they were saying. But I added more dialogue for story purposes lol the translation I pulled some of this from is [here](https://twitter.com/guanlinnet/status/946709077446377472)

Jihoon is a simple guy, and simple people like Jihoon require simple things, such as _food_ and _sleep_.

 

Jihoon remembers that he has already eaten for the day—so he crosses that one off his list— and now that that’s done and over with, the next on his itinerary is sleep.

 

But, unfortunately, sleeping proved itself to be... _hard_.

 

For various reasons.

 

One of these reasons was because _somewhere_ in Zero Base, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were screeching into the loud, echoing microphone of the karaoke machine, mercilessly blasting Jihoon’s ears with high-pitched adlibs and mediocre Adele impressions.

 

And, speaking of which, Jihoon groans after Jaehwan hits a particularly high note, making his ears ring and his brain rattle in his skull.

 

RIP.

 

The second reason Jihoon couldn’t sleep was because for some reason, not a _single person_ in the entirety of Wanna One could figure out where the light switches were located in this building. _That’s eleven whole brains put together._ And for the past eight hours, no one could solve this mystery—but you know, as they say, with great beauty also comes great stupidity. So this was a hopeless case until one of the staff members takes pity on the boys. But until then, they were stuck in a never-ending brightness.

 

And it stung at Jihoon’s eyes.

 

The third reason was actually an assortment of little, petty things. Like his feet being too cold or his arm falling asleep, and his neck aching from having to crane his head up in order to scroll through twitter on his phone—which he suddenly gives up on doing because his arm grows tired from having to hold the device up, and he’s sick of accidentally dropping his phone onto his face after doing that three consecutive times.

 

But that’s just minor stuff he can easily take care of later.

 

However, there’s then Jihoon’s fourth and final reason.

 

And that reason was a gigantic Taiwanese boy, curled up at his feet, mindlessly poking away at his cellphone and taking up all the space in Jihoon’s small, pillow-stuffed bedroom at Wanna One’s Zero Base. 

 

Which brings Jihoon to the current situation at hand.

 

“I’m tired, hyung,” Guanlin slurs after a few moments, accent now heavily noticeable and deep, dripping with said sleepiness.

 

Jihoon tosses his phone to the side and yawns. “Me too,” He agrees, throwing on his blankets. “You should go off to bed now. Good night, Guanlin,” He says, turning onto his back and waiting—waiting for Guanlin to get up and leave so that he can finally get the sleep he deserves.

 

He watches as Guanlin nods in acknowledgment, murmuring a soft _‘good night’_ in response before moving a little in his place. Jihoon is ready for the boy stand up and finally go. But instead, nothing happens. _Instead_ , he watches as the tall boy begins to make himself comfortable, snuggling closer to one of Jihoon’s pillows and pulling his knees closer to his chest.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon whines, high pitched, poking Guanlin in the stomach with his toe. “Go sleep in your own room!”

 

But Guanlin already has his eyes closed. “I’m sleeping here,” He decides.

 

Jihoon’s mouth drops open at the sound of Guanlin’s unexpected defiance. His eyebrows furrow in light frustration and he pokes the boy harder, voice rising, “ _Guanlin!”_ He whispers, harshly.

 

The boy doesn’t move.

 

“Guanlin, don’t ignore me,” He commands, louder this time.

 

Still no response.

 

“ _Guanliiin,_ it’s uncomfortable” He whines, voice shrill. He groans, “I can’t stretch my legs…”

 

Guanlin shifts a little, but other than that, he stays put.

 

Jihoon huffs and repetitively begins to shove his toe into the other boy’s stomach, chanting, “ _Guanlin, Guanlin, Guanlin, Guanlin—”_

 

And this time, Guanlin really moves. He fully sits up and stares down at Jihoon, eyes squinted and tired, his hair now messy from having rubbed it into his pillow so many times. He sighs and Jihoon smirks.

 

“Fine, _fine_ …” He whispers.

 

And Jihoon thinks that he’s won. He _thinks_ that he’s finally convinced Guanlin to get out of his room so that he can finally sleep. But the next thing he knows, Guanlin is crawling over next to him and the boy plops down, turning onto his side and curling up with a new pillow. Determined to stay _Right. Here._

 

“There, now you can stretch your legs.” He says as if he’s easily just solved the world’s biggest problem.

 

Jihoon sputters. “Wha— _NO!”_ He shouts.

 

“What do you mean?” Guanlin mumbles, turning to look at Jihoon now.

 

He looks tired and soft and Jihoon feels his face heat up for _multiple_ reasons. But instead of acknowledging any of them, he whines, determined to sleep by himself with a newfound intention, “It’s still uncomfortable! It’s too cramped.”

 

“No it’s not! You can stretch your legs now, see?” Guanlin points to the obvious space that he’s made for Jihoon’s feet. But that doesn’t change the fact that Jihoon is still squished in between heaps of pillows and, now, one large, bony teenager, who’s gazing at him with a playful, amused glimmer in his eyes.

 

Jihoon huffs and he’s lightly glaring back at the other now with his eyebrow twitching.

 

Jihoon knows this look. And he hates it. He hates that he has stupid feelings for Guanlin and he _hates_ that the boy _knows_ , using every bit of his charm to make Jihoon do what he wants.

 

Sure their feelings were mutual and _sure_ he’s sorta-kinda-maybe kissed Guanlin a few times off camera. But _who wouldn’t?_ Especially when the said boy would stare down at him with big, brown puppy-eyes, begging for attention—only adding to the fact that he can _always make Jihoon do what he wants._

 

Jihoon mentally groans.

 

 _It was so cute,_ and, despite the tough-guy persona Jihoon had been desperately trying to create for himself in recent events, _he loved everything cute_. But he just hated how easily Guanlin could get to him—make him to feel all warm and fuzzy inside— _make him melt like a little kid with a big, stupid crush with his unwavering adoration for Jihoon._

 

However, his ‘feelings’ weren’t enough to convince Jihoon to suck up his pride and give into what the younger boy wanted. Not this time. This time, he was going to get Guanlin to listen to him. And his cheeky little grin wasn’t helping to stifle Jihoon’s determination to kick the boy out, so he huffs. “ _Fine!_ If you want to sleep here so badly, then do it!” He declares, “I’m going to your room.”

 

With that, he gets up.

 

But then there’s a hand on his ankle.

 

“No!” Guanlin says stubbornly. “You’re not allowed to.”

 

Jihoon is speechless for a second. He idly wonders what has gotten into Guanlin to make him so persistent and confident like this. He wiggles his leg free from the other boy’s grasp and his face burns up in flustered, half-hearted anger. “Why not?”

 

“What’s wrong with sleeping together?” Guanlin questions back instead, a teasing smile on his face.

 

But he knows the answer to his question. Jihoon _knows_ that Guanlin knows why.

 

It’s not because Jihoon is uncomfortable, but rather—Jihoon looks to the camera filming their little debacle and then back to Guanlin, who is still staring up at him, waiting for his answer—waiting for Jihoon to admit all the reasons he always looks out for the other, messes around with him, and relentlessly makes sure that Jihoon is still his favorite hyung even after all this time.

 

But, for now, his will for Guanlin to do what _he says_ gets in the way. He huffs again with a pout plastered to his face. “It’s uncomfortable,” He insists. “There’s no room.”

 

Guanlin scooches over and pats the space he’s made next to him, looking up at the other expectantly—gaze cheerful and begging for Jihoon to sleep next to him.

 

And, with that, his resolve crumbles.

 

Jihoon sighs and gets back down as Guanlin watches, eager happiness glistening in his eyes—knowing that he’s won, which does nothing for Jihoon’s diminishing pride.

 

From the get-go, Guanlin probably knew that the second he walked into this room, he was going to be sleeping with Jihoon. And Jihoon was weak. Weak for a certain lanky Taiwanese boy with a bright, goofy grin.

 

He is a simple guy. A simple guy who really can’t refuse Guanlin like all simple people.

 

He turns to the camera positioned above their heads and groans dramatically, rolling his eyes—wordlessly gesturing ‘ _look at what I have to deal with_.’ But he can’t help the smile that tugs on the corners of his lips as he tries to dip out of view.

 

In all honesty, there was nothing stopping Jihoon from getting back up and moving into another room. He could have easily just left if he really didn’t want to be here—but he knows, deep down, he wanted this. Not that he’d ever admit it though.

 

“See? You can move your legs,” Guanlin points out when Jihoon is finally situated on his back again, legs stretched out to their full length.

 

Jihoon grumbles. “No I can’t,” He denies, voice laced with hidden playfulness and spreading his legs further apart, obnoxiously trying to take up as much space as he can to prove his point. Jihoon smirks when Guanlin whines a little.

 

“Yes you can!” Guanlin says, lightly nudging at Jihoon’s foot.

 

“No I can’t.” Jihoon kicks Guanlin back.

 

The boy snickers at him, turning onto his side to give Jihoon even more room. He probably has only 6 inches of space to move, _max_ , but Guanlin doesn’t care. In fact, he looks more comfortable than ever.

 

“Good night!” Jihoon hears Guanlin chirp happily.

 

“So annoying…” Jihoon huffs under his breath, a small smile fully on his face now. He then turns onto his side as well, back pressed up against Guanlin’s.

 

It only takes a few minutes for Jihoon’s initial tiredness to come back to him.

 

The sound of whoever is singing in the background of Zero Base begins to drown out to Jihoon’s ears, and the lights become a little more bearable to sleep under.

 

Next to him, he feels the rising and falling of Guanlin’s back every time he breathes in and out. The steady rhythm begins to lull Jihoon to sleep.

 

Sometime along the way, Jihoon completely dozes off.

 

He flips around and curls up next to a long pillow that is strangely hard and somewhat squishy. It smells nice for some reason… and it’s also really, really warm.

 

He wraps his arms around this pillow and throws a leg over it, snuggling closer and burying his face into it’s fluffy top.

 

He doesn’t even notice that the pillow shifts slightly because he’s far too comfortable and, with that, he’s already falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> /snorts that juicy panwink content through a straw lodged deep up my right nostril.  
> do u guys think about the w1go manito episode where guanlin thought jihoon was his manito… man… that just implies that jihoon takes care of guanlin so much im so weak /bursts into fuckign tears. wow.......... wow.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! LOL I’ll probably come up with something more articulate to say about this fic later, but right now, I need to sleep :0
> 
> I hope u enjoyed! B-) And if u didn’t, then that’s cool too I guess.
> 
> -coinseller ([twt](https://twitter.com/onguanlinnie) – I haven’t posted anything to it yet, but I want to use this now!)


End file.
